


Soiree

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pet, Rimming, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attends a soiree as Dracula's blood-mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soiree

**Author's Note:**

> The tag "coming untouched" used assuming it means without touching the cock.  
> Still procrastinating from what I mean to be doing, obviously. Your comments got me writing, darn you! lol.

“Yvette,” Dracula said one evening during the first meal, “when we return to Castle Lubita, you might think about acquiring a husband. I spoke to Marcella about the same thing recently. Any of Leander’s sons will do nicely.”

Arthur could see Yvette struggling not to look over at Cenred where he sat across the table. “As you wish, m’lord Dracula.”

“Count Dracula,” Cenred spoke up, a little too loudly, “what will we do with the kennels when we leave?”

As Dracula thought about it, Arthur couldn’t help but notice the way Cenred stared at Arthur.

“Perhaps we’ll have the dogs shipped. I’ll speak to you about it later.” The Count’s tone was sharper than necessary. Cenred looked down at his plate, silent.

A missive came later that day on expensive parchment inviting Dracula to a soiree at one of the ally tribe’s mansions, similar to the affair Arthur had attended as Dracula’s pet.

“It will be good for us to mingle as blood-mates,” Dracula told Arthur, and immediately went out to buy Arthur an outfit to wear to the occasion. It consisted of loose trousers and tunic, both of a vibrant blue silk, and Arthur was pleased with both its beauty and its comfort.

“Your eyes are even more gorgeous when you wear this colour; it is all I can do not to ravish you, my Dove,” the Count told Arthur when Arthur presented himself dressed and ready for the soiree. Dracula fell to his knees, taking Arthur’s hands in his and kissing first the palms, then the wrists, then each individual finger in turn. “My love for you is boundless.”

Arthur’s heart swelled as he looked down at his lover’s face so full of devotion. His cock swelled, too, and Dracula immediately noticed. Letting go of Arthur’s hands, Dracula eased the blue silk trousers down to pool at Arthur’s feet. He stared a moment at Arthur’s cock, warm breath falling against it in small puffs, before burying his face in Arthur’s groin, stubble scraping sensitive skin. Arthur’s hands went to the waves of Dracula’s thick hair, burying themselves there as Dracula began to press kisses to the V just below the swell of Arthur’s belly, all the way down until Dracula took Arthur's cock into his mouth. The Count ran his tongue over the piercing at the head of Arthur’s cock, sending tingles all the way up Arthur’s spine.

Arthur threw his head back and moaned. “We’ll be late for the party, A Mea,” he chided, even as his knees went weak and he had to lean against the bed post for support. Dracula let Arthur’s cock slip from his lips and moved down to lap at Arthur’s aching balls, paying special attention to the piercing.

“So we will be fashionably late,” the Count mumbled before taking one heavy ball into his mouth and sucking.

Arthur keened and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, forcing the Count to walk on his knees after him. Soon Arthur lay on his back as Dracula licked and sucked, pushing Arthur’s knees up to expose him completely so Dracula could properly pay homage to the branding on Arthur’s perineum.

“Mine,” Dracula murmured as he ran his tongue over the lines of the stylized D; and Arthur squirmed on the bed, panting heavily, his cock leaking onto his swollen belly. The baby inside him chose that moment to kick, and Arthur gasped as Dracula’s tongue reached Arthur’s sensitive rim and breached it.

Dracula ran his thumbs over Arthur’s quivering thighs, tongue wiggling in and out of Arthur’s hole until tears leaked from Arthur’s eyes, dripping down his cheeks. Raising his arms, Arthur gripped the bedclothes, crying out as Dracula began nibbling at Arthur’s rim. When the Count inserted a finger in Arthur’s arse, Arthur’s stones tightened and he came, hard, his cock spurting all over the small mound of his belly. He lay panting on the bed, knees open like a butterfly's wings. Dracula got to his feet and untied his trousers, revealing his long, heavy cock, dripping and eager.

“My beautiful Dove,” he said, eyes black with desire. “I’m going to fuck you now—so hard you will barely be able to walk when we reach the party, and everyone will know why.”

Arthur barely had time to process the words before Dracula entered him in one swift slide and began to pound him into the mattress.

“Mine,” Dracula kept saying, gritting his teeth and fucking Arthur hard and fast. “Mine, mine, mine.”

When they finally made it to the soiree, Arthur was indeed walking a bit funny, his arse sore and well-used. They stood in the foyer of the great house, nodding to those who spoke to them. Many remembered Arthur from before, and expressed awe at his status of blood-mate.

“I knew he was too beautiful and special to be just a pet,” one man said. Arthur felt sure he was one of those who had had his cock in Arthur’s mouth at the last party.

Arthur was suddenly caught by a flash of ginger hair across the room, and he grabbed Dracula’s arm. “Leander, A Mea. He’s here.”

Dracula immediately tensed and looked in the direction Arthur indicated. It was definitely Leander. He had a new pet on a leash, a young, dark-headed boy with soulful blue eyes. In a way, the boy reminded Arthur of Dracula.

Dracula set off through the crowd, and Arthur followed.

“Cousin,” Dracula said caustically when they reached where Leander stood, back to them. Leander jolted, and Arthur knew then that Leander had no idea Dracula was back in London. “We have much to discuss.”

When Leander turned to look at them, his face was carefully wiped of all expression. The boy next to him stood uncertainly, fine-boned hands covering his genitals. He was completely naked and shivering with fear. Looking him over, Arthur again noticed the resemblance to Dracula. Arthur felt sure the boy hadn’t been bitten yet, as he didn’t have the glazed look of mind-control.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise,” Leander said. “Please meet my pet, Daegal. Isn’t he delicious?”

The boy’s eyes darted from Arthur to Dracula back to Arthur again. Arthur noticed there were whipping stripes all over the pale skin—the boy had been well-trained.

“On your knees, Daegal,” Leander ordered, and Daegal fell to the floor, head bowed.

“Already replaced Will?” Arthur couldn’t help but ask. Seeing Leander again brought vivid images to Arthur’s mind of being tied in the dungeon while Leander caned Arthur’s balls. It was enough to make his stomach sick from just the memory.

“Simply another pet,” Leander said, nose rising in the air. “Has Will given birth yet?”

“He’s dead,” Dracula said flatly. “The infant, too. What did you expect would happen with you not there to support him through the birth?”

For a split second, Leander’s face changed, showing grief, before the mask fell again. He took a seat and called Daegal over to him. Leander opened his trousers and pulled his flaccid cock from them.

“Suck it, pet,” he said, and Daegal pulled the soft cock into his mouth. Looking at Dracula again, Leander said, “Will gave me many years of pleasure and fourteen children. May he rest in peace.”

“Is that all you have to say, you swine?” Dracula asked, jaw firming. He shook his head as though to rid himself of something dirty. “We will be leaving for Castle Lubita again in a fortnight. Be ready to return with us to take your place as second in command.” Dracula turned and walked away. Arthur stood looking down at the boy trying unsuccessfully to make Leander hard before turning and following Dracula.

Dracula kept his hand on Arthur’s distended belly for much of the evening, as though to show it off. Many stopped to congratulate them on both their blood-mate status—unheard of among their peers—and the child they were expecting.

Later in the evening, Arthur excused himself to find the lavatory and interrupted Cenred with his face buried in Yvette’s muff.

“Gads, if I can walk in on you, anyone can,” Arthur said, turning to piss in the chamber pot. Properly frightened out of their desire by the intrusion, Cenred and Yvette stood and straightened their clothing.

“I cannot let Dracula give Yvette to one of Leander’s sons,” Cenred hissed at Arthur as though it were his fault. “You must stop him from doing it.”

Arthur frowned, temporarily forgetting his new status and the fact that he didn’t have to listen to Cenred at all. “Pray tell, how am I supposed to do that?”

“Tell him keeping her single is a way to appease your anger.”

“What anger?” Arthur asked impatiently. “You make no sense, Cenred.”

Cenred leaned close to Arthur’s ear. “Visit the kennels and perhaps you can devise a reason to be angry.”

Cenred and Yvette left the room, and Arthur was left staring after them in confusion.

 

 


End file.
